League of Lust: Tamed
by Azaria-Undone
Summary: A series of one-shots. Chapter one: Tamed, Gangplank-Miss Fortune.


League of Lust

Chapter one: Tamed

Laughter and gargled singing rang through the seedy tavern, the distinguished fragrance of alcohol and the odorous noises of the occasional heaving patron wafting through the stifling air. It was, of course, exactly what Miss Sarah Fortune had been expecting, being that every single tavern throughout the whole of Bilgewater was fundamentally indistinguishable from the rest, apart from the name on the swinging sign out front. The bounty hunter smiled inwardly as the few that had already noticed her entrance stared. It was always either the shocked stare of apprehension, or the unashamed gaze of the lustful. She wasn't sure which one pleased her more, as both usually gained her what she wanted. Being a woman had its advantages.

Her high heels clicked loudly against the solid ground as she strode through the smoky establishment, seeking for her quarry. She had already searched three other taverns, and while she had been offered a great many of drinks from each one, she would still rather complete her business and be done with it. She wasn't called a legendary bounty hunter for nothing.

One brave—though probably more drunkenly foolish than anything else—patron staggered over to her with a wide grin and a lecherous eye. She was sure the other eye would have had the same look, if it weren't for the fact that it was covered heavily by a darkened bandage. Sarah supposed the loss of an eye evidently proved his stupidity had more to do with his own choices, and less to do with the influence of alcohol.

The gap-toothed, one eyed man looked her up and down slowly with great show and little respect when reaching certain areas of her anatomy. A small group of men had gathered to watch the outcome of such an outrageous insult. Many of them probably knew who she was, and it was obvious the offender didn't. She smiled at him as he finished his tour.

"Lookin' for a tumble, lass?" He slurred, reaching for his britches. "I'm the best thur is 'round here, jus ask the ladies." He glanced back at the barmaids with a wink.

Sarah heard choked back laughter as they waited almost hungrily for her reply. "Suppose I did travel all the way here for a tumble," She put a great bit of emphasis on the last word, leaning forward with a lazy smile.

A sudden blast took the poor sot unawares. Sarah had planned on it ending in a similar fashion; however she had also been planning on making the shot herself. As the stinking man fell limply at her feet, a dark pool of blood forming rapidly around him, she could not help but feel slightly ripped off.

"If that be the reason you came, lass, I'd be much more accommodating than that pile of shit, I assure you." A deep voice rumbled.

Sarah grinned. She knew he'd show up eventually…

"Oh really?" She asked, turning to face the dread pirate.

Gangplank looked her up and down, much like the sleaze before him, she noted with humor. He was a tall man, perhaps close to two heads taller than her without her heels, with a barrel chest and thick, broad shoulders. His large hat shadowed most of his face, but she could see the upward tilt of his lips beneath his dark beard. "Aye, now what business have ye come bothering me with, Miss Fortune? I'm a busy man." The brigand turned his back to her, making his way down towards the far end of the tavern. After a few seconds of debate with herself, Sarah decided to follow.

"It is a matter of great importance." She confided.

"Is it now? Well then, we shall use the back." A couple of nods and people were already moving at his behest. Sarah knew that if it came down to it, regardless of how much fear she struck into the men of the Bilgewaters, they would always follow the dread pirate.

Once the door was securely locked, Gangplank made his way over to a large throne-like chair resting on the far end of the room. It was dark, with only but a few candles lighting the space, making the room seem much smaller than it actually was.

With one final hesitant glance at the door, Sarah followed after the pirate. "We have been putting this off for far too long."

Gangplank let out a harsh chortle. "Aye, that we have. Now come here, lass, before someone barges in thinking one of us dead."

It took only a couple of steps to place her firmly on his lap. The bounty hunter laid her arms lightly around the man's neck, leaning in dangerously close. "Do you think anyone will suspect?"

The pirate grinned, placing his large hands tightly around her bare, thin waist. "Suspect I'd tamed the infamous Miss Fortune?"

"Tamed?" Sarah smirked, and then positioned both hands on the sides of his face before pulling him in for a kiss. "Never."


End file.
